


eden is for the lost

by Murf1307



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men Trilogy, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family, Fix-it fic, Gen, Too many people are dead for this to be a fixit, continuation fic, marginally so anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Eden is where people go when they're supposed to be dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LOGAN, though this isn't by any means canon-compliant in the sense that I brought back my faves so they can hug Laura and stuff, and two of those kids absolutely were made from Bobby and John.

Waking up in a world where mutants are dying out in droves was maybe something they should have expected. Sixty-three years since the first death, forty-two since the second, and here they are, finally alive again.

Their eyes meet on a street corner, outside a too-full clinic, and both of them have never forgotten what they are.

 

* * *

 

Eden is a fool’s errand. Everyone knows that. But it’s the only thing they have, the only hope of a dying people. Warpath laughs about that, sometimes, and Mirage gives him an oh-be-serious look.

But maybe laughter is the needed thing. War won’t work, and letting the disease finish them quietly isn’t an option either.

The defining blow comes in Westchester in 2028, when Xavier’s mind gives out on him, when the seizures in this body take control of the telepathy, instead of the telepathy controlling the seizures. People die. Seven people, and three of them X-Men.

Pyro doesn’t breathe properly until he feels the ice on his skin again.

It’s the first time he’s seen Bobby in twenty years, and it still cuts like it always has.

 

* * *

 

The X-Men go to Eden. The comic book goes to press — a message of hope, a warning, and it gets into the right hands.

 

* * *

 

Alex’s dreams are a litany of the dead and always have been. But now there are more, countless more. Tempest. Banshee. Beast. Mystique. Magneto. The Professor. Wolverine. Ink. Spyke. Toad. Scott. Jean. Maddie.

Everyone he’s ever cared about, except Darwin, is dead. And he is grateful, so grateful, that he at least has Darwin back, after twenty years of not knowing, and forty-two years of being dead himself.

When they receive word from the children and their nurses in Mexico, it’s the first hope they’ve all had in years.

 

* * *

 

Bobby is the one waiting at the border when they arrive. He looks different than he did in the comic books, where he’s eternally 19 and funny, the X-Man who dated Rogue and Kitty, only for Kitty to date Piotr instead — in the comics, he was happy.

He knows how he looks, ragged and torn, spider-cracks in the ice bracing shattered limbs. He’d still been fighting, right up til the end.

One of the boys, his arm in a sling, is the first to approach.

For the first time in a while, Bobby’s smile is genuine.

 

* * *

 

Laura tells them, in halting, haunting tones, about the Professor, about Logan. She cries, shameless about it, and Alex pulls her close and whispers ‘ _it’s okay, I loved him once too_.’

Darwin smoothes her hair back, curls his fingertips in the ends of Alex’s long, unkempt hair too. He doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t have to.

 

* * *

 

Two of the children, a little girl with ice on her breath and a boy who breathes fire, have their names on their files.

Bobby holds her tight and keeps the ice as far from her skin as he can. She buries her face in his neck and breathes more onto him. He rubs her back and doesn’t let go.

Pyro still goes by Pyro — the one concession he will not make to reality, that last foolish, desperate hope he has of being something more than what the world will allow — and he gives his boy a proud smile when the child tells him how they escaped.

 

* * *

 

None of them are supposed to be alive, but all of them are here.

And isn’t that, really, the way it’s always been?


End file.
